1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to an anti-sweat cosmetic which is suitable for use on the whole body and whose ingredients are almost entirely plant-based.
2. Description of the Related Art
Deodorizing cosmetics are used to at least temporarily conceal or absorb the odours produced by sweating of the human body. They are usually marketed in the form of solutions, powders or sticks.
EP 1002521 discloses a cosmetic containing sage extracts. DE-199 62 881 describes an anti-perspiration composition consisting of an anti-sweat agent, such as salts of Al, Zr or Zn, combined with a particulate, water-soluble polysaccharide and a wax. DE 4304284 discloses a deodorant based on lavender oil and horsetail extract.
The object of the invention is to provide a cosmetic containing plant-based active agents which absorbs the sweat given off by the body and temporarily conceals odours.
According to the invention, the anti-perspiration cosmetic consists of a mixture of 0.01 to 5% by weight of a mixture of the extract of the overground plant parts of Equisetum arvense and the essential oil of Salvia officinalis; 0.01 to 5% by weight of a mixture of the extracts of Hamamelis virginia and Quercus infectoria; 0.5 to 15% by weight of pulverized, bamboo wood (Bamboo Powder) the particle size of which is 15 xcexcm or smaller; ad 100% by weight cosmetic auxiliaries, carrier substances or further active agents or mixtures thereof; all % by weight in relation to the cosmetic.
The extract of Equisetum arvense is obtained using propylene glycol at temperatures ranging from 20 to 40xc2x0 C. The ratio of Equisetum to Salvia can be in the range of 20:80 to 80:20. Preferably, the mixture is present in the form of an aqueous solution in propylene glycol.
It is advantageous to add 0.01 to 2% by weight of a mixture of Equisetum arvense and Salvia officinalis, Equisetum also being able to be added as a separate ingredient.
The extract of Hamamelis virginia and Quercus infectoria is an extract obtained from the overground parts of the plants using propylene glycol at temperatures ranging from 20 to 40xc2x0 C. The ratio of both constituents can be in the range of 5:95 to 95:5. Preferably, the mixture is present in the form of an aqueous solution in propylene glycol. It can additionally contain amino acids, such as Glycine, Arginine, Leucine and mixtures thereof.
Further, 0.01 to 2% by weight of an active agent can be contained selected from the group consisting of the essential oils of eucalyptus, lemon, myrrh, sandal and mixtures thereof.
Preferably, the Bamboo Powder used consists of pulverized medulla of Bambusa arundinaceae having a preferred medium particle size of about 5 xcexcm and approximately 60% of the particles being in the range of 2-6 xcexcm. This particular bamboo species is native to some Indian mountain woods and is particularly suitable for, absorbing sebum and texturizing cosmetic products. The Bamboo Powder preferably makes up 4-12% by weight. A particularly preferred product is Greensil of Greentech, St. Beauzire, France.
As a further active ingredient, the preparation can advantageously contain kaolin according to WO96/17588 which is modified with spherical TiO2 or SiO2 particles of a particle size of  less than 5 xcexcm, wherein the spherical particles have a proportion in the kaolin mixture of 0.5 to 10 wt. %. This imparts to the preparation a very soft skin feel and, additionally, an anti-inflammatory action.
The modified kaolin and can have a proportion of 0.1 to 15 wt. %, relative to the total weight of the product.
In one embodiment of the invention, a powder consisting of Methyl Methacrylate/Ethylen Glycol Bismethacrylate copolymer can be added, which powder has an average particle size of about 8 xcexcm and is present in the form of macro-porous globules. The PMMA powder content can be in the range of 0.5 to 10% by weight.
The inventive preparation contains also cosmetic auxiliary and carrier substances as they are used conventionally in such compositions, for example, water, preservatives, colorings, pigments, polyols, such as Glycerine and Propylene Glycol and Butylene Glycol, esters or ethers, electrolytes, polar and non-polar oils, polymers, copolymers, emulsifiers, waxes, gels, stabilizers, amines, such as Triethanolamine, or mixtures thereof. The oils added should make up  less than 5% by weight.
Further additives or active agents in the cosmetic compositions can be vitamins, e.g. Vitamin A or derivatives thereof; organic sunscreens, such as e.g. Octyl Methoxycinnamate; Methyl Gluceth 10 or Methyl Gluceth 20.
In another embodiment, an active agent contained in the cosmetic can be 0.01 to 2% by weight of Zinc Ricinoleate, which can also be added in a solubilized form together with Propylene Glycol, Triethanolamine and Lactic Acid.
Pigments, pigment mixtures or powders with a pigment-like effect, also including those with a pearl-gloss effect, may include, for example, iron oxides, aluminum silicates such as ochre, titanium (di)oxide, mica, kaolin, manganese containing clays such as umber and red bole, calcium carbonate, French chalk, mica-titanium oxide, mica-titanium oxide-iron oxide, bismuth oxychloride, nylon beads, ceramic beads, expanded and non-expanded synthetic polymer powders, powdery natural organic compounds such as milled solid algae, milled plant parts, encapsulated and non-encapsulated cereal starches and mica-titanium oxide-organic dye.
Suitable esters or ethers are, for example, (INCI designations): Dipentaerythrityl Hexacaprylate/Hexacaprate/Tridecyl Trimellitate/Tridecyl Stearate/Neopentyl Glycol Dicaprylate Dicaprate, Propylene Glycol Dioctanoate 5, Propylene Glycol Dicaprylate 2,30 Dicaprate, Tridecyl Stearate/neopentyl glycol dicaprylate dicaprate/tridecyl trimellitate, Neopentyl Glycol Dioctanoate, Isopropyl Myristate, Diisopropyl Dimer Dilinoleate, Trimethylpropane Triisostearate, Myristyl Ether, Stearyl Ether, Cetearyl Octanoate, Butyl Ether, Dicaprylyl Ether, PPG1-PEG9 Lauroyl Glycol Ether, PPG15 Stearyl Ether, PPG14 Butyl Ether, Fomblin HC25.
Cosmetic oils used in small amounts can be vegetable oils, such as Calendula Oil, Jojoba Oil, Avocado Oil, Macadamia Nut Oil, Castor Oil, Wheatgerm Oil, Grapeseed Oil, Kukui Nut Oil, Thistle Oil, Evening Primrose Oil, Safflower Oil or a mixture of several thereof. Mineral oils can also be used.
Cosmetic gels can also be added. Suitable gel-forming agents include Carbomer, xanthan gum, carrageenan, acacia gum, guar Gum, Agar-Agar, alginates and tyloses, carboxymethyl cellulose, hydroxyethyl cellulose, quaternized cellulose, quaternized guar, certain polyacrylates, polyvinyl alcohol, polyvinylpyrrolidone, montmorillonite. Plant-based gels are preferred.
It is moreover advantageous to add to the compositions according to the invention corresponding water and/or oil soluble UVA or UVB filters or both. Advantageous oil-soluble UVB filters include 4-amino benzoic acid derivatives- such as 4-(dimethylamino)-benzoic acid-(2-ethylhexyl) ester; esters of cinnamic acid such as 4-methoxy cinnamic acid (2-ethylhexyl) ester, benzophenone derivatives such as 2-hydroxy-4-methoxy benzophenone; 3-benzylidene camphor derivatives such as 3-benzylidene camphor.
Preferred oil-soluble UV filters are Benzophenone-3,
Butyl-Methoxybenzoylmethane, Octyl Methoxycinnamate, Octyl Salicylate, 4-Methylbenzylidene Camphor, Homosalate and Octyl Dimethyl PABA.
Water-soluble UVB filters are, for example, sulfonic acid derivatives of benzophenone or of 3-benzylidene camphor or salts, such as Na or K salts, of 2-phenyl benzimidazole-5-sulfonic acid.
UVA filters include dibenzoyl methane derivatives such as 1-phenyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropanol phenyl) propane-1,3-dione.
Preferred as sunscreen filters are inorganic pigments on the basis of metal oxides, such as TiO2, SiO2, ZnO, Fe2O3, ZrO2, MnO, Al2O3, which cane also be used in mixtures thereof.
Especially preferred as inorganic pigments are agglomerate substrates of TiO2 and/or ZnO according to WO99/06012 which have a contents of spherical and porous SiO2 particles, wherein the SiO2 particles have a particle size in the range of 0.05 xcexcm to 1.5 xcexcm, and, in addition to the SiO2 particles, other inorganic particle-like substances with spherical structure are present, wherein the spherical SiO2 particles form defined agglomerates with the other inorganic substances with a particle size in the range of 0.06 xcexcm to 5 xcexcm.
The cosmetic according to the invention can have the form of a cream, a powder, a make-up, a foundation, a sprayable powder. Emulsions of the said cosmetic do not contain any film-forming agent and in general should be very dry.
The cosmetic absorbs sweat to a high degree thus constituting an outstanding class of cosmetics since it is not primarily intended to directly conceal odours, but to actually absorb sweat to a high degree by means of plant-based active agents alone. In this way, irritations of the skin are largely avoided.
The invention will hereinafter be explained in more detail by way of examples. All quantities are in % by weight if not indicated otherwise.